


What Once Was Blood

by orochiis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Poetry, implied injury, implied lingfan, implied royai - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orochiis/pseuds/orochiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've all replaced parts of themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Once Was Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly the best poem I've written.

What once was blood,

And flesh,

And bones,

Has now turned to steel,

And wires,

And rust.

 

A little less than half,

But it still wasn't enough

To bring their mother back.

 

What once was blood,

And kindness,

And thoughts,

Is now empty metal,

And fear,

And wisdom.

 

Not completely gone, though,

He still has his soul.

Is that equivalent exchange?

 

What once was blood,

And curiosity,

And hopefulness

Has become determination,

And scars,

And nerves of steel.

 

It's too much to bear for her,

But she's found something to do,

Someone to protect.

 

What once was blood,

And loyalty,

And skill,

Has been transformed into metal,

And bombs,

And will.

 

Her limb is gone, replaced.

She has not been replaced.

But he has been.

 

What once was blood,

And wealth,

And power,

Became something evil,

And cruel,

And unforgiving.

 

He's still in there, waiting.

It hasn't taken him completely.

It's not over.

 

What once was blood,

And smiles,

And laughter,

Was ruined, turned to anger,

And tears,

And worry.

 

It's not her fault, apparently.

She has nothing to cry about.

But she didn't stop them.


End file.
